


Deja Vu

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Adjusting Chuami's attitude, fixer fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based upon the bonus audio content from the FFX HD release.</p><p>In which Chuami doesn't get any questions answered whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deja Vu

"You know, having met you, I can see that I was right to doubt mom."

Chuami turned away from the red-clad warrior monk standing before her, trying not to let him see the hot tears welling up in her eyes. Despite everything that was going on — the beckoning of Sin, the raising of the Farplane spirits, and all of the strangeness in between — she never in her wildest dreams thought she would ever end up meeting the man who sired her, a man who had been absent for the majority of her life, a man whom she had never known.

"She had you up on pedestal… always told stories of how you were this… knight in shining armour…"

"I’m sorry," the man in red whispered, shaking his head.

"You should be!" Chuami rounded on him, fresh anger washing over her, the tears finally flowing freely. "You suddenly show up and expect me to treat you as if you’ve always been here, when you were the one who walked out on us, and for what? A fool’s errand that changed nothing?!"

The man in red shifted uncomfortably, letting loose a soft sigh. “Chuami… your mother, I loved her. I never forgot about you, either.”

"Then why did you never come home?"

"I had a promise to keep."

"A promise that was more important than your own flesh and blood?!"

The man studied Chuami. She glared up at him, squarely facing his gaze until at last he spoke again.

"After you were born, I… will admit I wasn’t entirely certain I could be the father you needed. But, like Braska, I … hoped …that perhaps I could give you a life where you never needed to know Sin."

Chuami felt some of the anger melt out of her posture and feelings. “That doesn’t answer my question,” she replied bitterly. Certainly, she could understand his wish that she should grow up knowing only peace, never suffering, but..

The man in red grunted. “The promise I held myself to… was not just to my Summoner… but to myself.” He paused. “There are things coming that I cannot tell you of; these things, you will have to find out for yourself. This, Chuami, is your story after all.”

"My… story?" She repeated. Somewhere inside, the burning sparks of anger began to rekindle. What was with his refusal to answer her questions? He wasn’t making sense!

As if seeing this, the man in red added, “in facing Sin, we knew it would only be a matter of time before it reappeared; such was always the way. I promised myself… that another way existed, that we could defeat Sin once and for all.” He looked away, shifting his sword.

"Alongside Lady Yuna, you mean?" Chuami asked. "You promised Braska you would help her? That was it?"

"Something like that."

Chuami shook her head despairingly. “So you go on the death march with some guy, get killed for the sake of a solution that doesn’t work, and having promised to do it all over again with his daughter, it turns out to have been for nothing?”

The man in red grumbled softly. “The solution should have worked. There is no way that this Sin can be the same Sin that we fought and knew.”

"What makes you say that?"

"That answer, you will find out for yourself."

At this statement, Chuami felt — or more aptly, saw — red flashing before her eyes. As the man turned to walk away, she shouted, “I’m not done with you, old man!”

The man stopped in his tracks and laughed. “I see my youthful impetuousness lives on in you.”

"Impetuousness?"

"A certain disregard for authority and headstrong impatience."

"I know what it means," Chuami snapped.

"Then you should also know what happens to the headstrong."

Chuami faltered, frowning. “Wait,” she looked up at the man in red questioningly. “Was that a threat?”

"Advice," the man in red responded.

"Right. Like I need advice from someone like you."

The man snorted. “Take it or don’t take it. It’s up to you. Either way, we haven’t time for this. We should catch up with the others.”

Chuami stared after the man in red as he approached the party surrounding Lady Yuna, who bowed upon meeting his gaze.

"Sir Auron," Lady Yuna intoned, "I thank you for your help."

"Braska would expect no less," The man in red - Sir Auron - replied. "If you are willing, there will be an… addition joining us."

"Very well," Yuna replied. "I accept."

Auron turned, looking straight at Chuami. Realizing she had little choice, Chuami sighed and trudged over, but didn’t bow to Yuna.

"Hi."

Yuna just smiled. “Welcome back, Lady Chuami.”


End file.
